Cupido negro
by dackblack
Summary: Cuanto sacrificarías por alguien a quien amas, cuantas cosas renunciarías solo por ver la felicidad en aquella persona, estas dispuesto? Un one-shot por mi regreso y un shadamy mas a la lista


**Helloooo every body si ya se excivamente tiempo que no publico algo la verdad no pensé en volver aquí pero después de un largo tiempo aquí estoy otra vez, y que mejor manera que empezar con un one-shot esta historia la había leído ya con anterioridad la busque otra vez en serio dure más de dos días buscando a cal y canto, pero nada parece que la autora puff desapareció y la verdad cuando leí su historia por primera vez me encanto, pero bueno sin más vacilación aquí está la historia**

P.O.V de shadow

Aquí estaba otra vez, siempre es la misma historia solo que los argumentos cambian, pero siempre pasa igual y por mucho que me cuesta intentar dejarlo o cambiarlo no puedo simplemente no puedo porque ni yo lo sé, lo único que sé es que no sé cuánto más durare con esto, pero empezó más o menos haci

=============================FLASH BACK==============================

Estaba observando desde la lejanía entre los arboles meditando, pero una voz conocida interrumpió el momento

Amy: sonikku donde andas

Si lo crea o no esta eriza aún estaba en su afán de que el faker azul sea su novio hay que admitirlo la eriza es muy insistente pero igual, intente seguir con lo mío

Sonic: heyy amy por aquí (saludando con la mano y su típica pose)

Amy: *un poco agotada por tanto buscar* al fin que te encuentro Sonic….. solo dame un momento para recuperar el aliento… ahora si dime para que me llamas a un lugar tan apartado

Sonic: ehh este no sé cómo empezar o mejor dicho para que no lo tomes tan mal

Amy ? que es lo que quieres decir no entiendo

Hay vamos de nuevo como lo sospechaba o como siempre sucedía la eriza hacia todo por llamar la atención de el idiota pero este siempre la lastimaba con sus acciones o sus palabras después ella se alejaba de el un tiempo lloraba y otra vez lo intentaba ya estaba demasiado cansado por esa absurda situación pero para corroborar lo que decía me acerque sigilosamente sin que ellos lo notara ya sabía cómo iba a terminar pero quería saber lo que el dirá esta vez, ahí estaba yo sin ninguna razón aparente yo la última forma de vida estaba espiando algo que ya se me hizo costumbre de hacer

Sonic: bueno te traje aquí porque quiero que escuches atentamente mis palabras no pienso repetirlas otra vez *apretando los puños con los ojos cerrado*

Amy: Sonic no entiendo hice algo que te molestara

Sonic: *elevando un poco la voz* SI! Digo *suspiro* lo siento solo estado un poco estresado… bueno lo que te quiero decir Amy es que por favor basta no sigas con esto

Amy: con que Sonic *mirándolo directamente a los ojos*

Sonic: con lo de perseguirme amy es que acaso no lo vez *tomando sus manos* solo te veo como una hermanita que quiero proteger mi amor por ti es paternal solo eso de ahí no creo que pase mas nada

Amy: Sonic yo…(dolida por sus palabras) *elevando la voz* eso ya lo sé no tienes por qué repetírmelo… yo solo quería ser feliz a tu lado sabes, ya sabia como me veías por eso lo intentaba aun sabiendo de las pocas probabilidades que ese sentimiento cambie quería arriesgarme *sollozando* la probabilidad eran muy bajas pero aun haci lo quería intentar pero bueno se nota que no puedo hacer nada bien

Sonic: amy yo no quería que te sintieras mal por esto

Amy:*fingiendo una sonrisa* sé que no lo haces con esa intensión y te agradezco mucho lo que has hecho por mí y sé que te preocupas por mi si no, no hubieras hecho esto gracias de verdad *dándose la vuelta y corriendo*

Sonic: amy no *intentado alcanzarla* mejor no ella estará bien sé que es fuerte y superara esto, pero hay algo dentro de mí que me esta echando la culpa de lo que hice acaso estuvo mal lo que hice. CHAOS ayúdame a resolver esto la verdad no lo entiendo

=========================FIN DEL FLASH BACK==========================

Y heme aquí otra vez parado enfrente de la casa de la rosada solo para ayudarla a superar esto la verdad después de tanto tiempo puedo decir que le agarre un poco de cariño a bola rosada jeje pero estoy seguro que ella jamás se va enterar no puedo permitirlo

Shadow: *tocando la puerta* amy abre soy yo….. por favor amy abre se lo que paso te conozco mejor que tú misma abre la puerta o entrare a las malas

Escuche un ruido era el seguro de la puerta y esta se empezó a abrir mostrando a una eriza con el cabello como una cotufa y con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar si no fuera porque se el motivo por el cual ella está triste me daría un poco de risa la forma en que esta en este momento, ella automáticamente se abalanza sobre mí en un fuerte abrazo y vuelve a llorar

Amy: *con lágrimas* s-shadow porque él siempre es haci conmigo acaso soy muy mala o de verdad no meresco ser feliz

Shadow: shuss no digas eso mi rosa *acariciando la cabeza* vamos adentro no quiero que alguien pensé que te estoy violando

Amy: *sollozando* BAKA no ves que estoy mal para que haga una de tus bromas jeje

Shadow: al menos ya dejaste llorar un poco*tomándola de la mano* vamos te preparare un chocolate como a ti te gusta

Amy: *sollozando aun* lo quiero en mi taza preferida *sentándose en el sofá*

Shadow: *caminando a la cocina* ok no tardo

Sep ahí estaba yo y se preguntaran como es que soy haci con ella pues no lo sé solo sé que paso y ya está, yo la última forma de vida aquella que fue entrenada para ser perfecto en todo lo que haga, creado sin ningún sentimiento destinado a siempre vagando solo por esta tierra dejando caos a mis alrededores haci como miedo y temor a cada persona que se atreva a meterse conmigo, siendo yo un asesino a sangre frio nunca sentí ningún sentimiento por nadie excepto por maría después de eso me prometí a mí mismo que jamás demostraría afecto hacia alguien pero incumplí mi promesa.

Shadow: * con dos tasa de chocolate* aquí tienes rose bien caliente en tu taza preferida y con extra de espuma *entregándole la taza*

Amy: gracias shady

Shadow: * sentándose al lado de ella y rodeándola con un brazo* entonces fue el otra vez

Amy: *mirando fijamente a la taza*

Shadow: Amy sabes que pierdo rápidamente la paciencia que no tengo cada vez que no me respondes ni me miras

Amy: si lo se perdón solo es que sigo sin comprender *sollozando otra vez* que tengo yo de malo o acaso no soy lo suficientemente hermosa para el

Shadow:*suspiro y tomándola del mentón obligándolo a verlo* amy lo diré solo un vez, tu eres especial y hermosa no dejes que un idiota como él te opaque tu forma de ser además él no es el único hombre en esta tierra que quiere estar contigo solo debes buscar y tu príncipe aparecerá donde menos lo esperas

Amy: pero shady como es que tan seguro de que aparezca y si al final no aparece nadie o si envejezco y nunca encontrare mi chico idea

Shadow: amy no seas terca alguna vez me he equivocado *volviendo a tomar su taza de chocolate*

Amy jeje nunca shady * también tomando su taza de chocolate*

Shadow: entonces que te quede claro no eres horrible más bien me pareces la más hermosa de todas tenlo en cuenta

Amy: gracias shady eres el mejor amigo que puedo tener *abrazándolo*

Shadow: si lo se *correspondiendo el abrazo*

Amy oye tú crees que falte mucho para que ese día llegue

Shadow: que día te refieres?

Amy: pues ese el día que aparezca un chico que me de esa felicidad que Sonic no me ha dado

Shadow: *meditando* pues muy pronto más de lo que crees solo debes ver bien a tu alrededor es más diría que hay alguien esperando que le des una oportunidad

Amy: quien a que te refieres

Así es señores esa persona de frio corazón que el mismo se prometió así mismo que jamás sentiría algo por alguien lo estaba sintiendo el único inconveniente es por quien sentía afecto 1 no se daba cuenta ya que para ella piensa que jamás volverá a amar a alguien y 2 esa chica por cual tenía esos sentimientos quería a otra persona pero aun así no tenía desprecio alguno por ella más bien pensaba que algún día ella misma se daría cuenta de esto pero ya ha pasado 2 años desde que empezó este sentimiento y aun así no se rendía

Shadow: me refiero a que está cerca date cuenta

Amy: pero el único que es cercano a mi eres tú, pero tú no sientes nada por nadie

Pero justo cuando shadow iba a responder eso donde por fin podría tener esa oportunidad anhelada para tener esa hermosa rosa para el tocan la puerta

Shadow quédate aquí yo iré a ver quién eso *levantándose del sofá*

shadow sabía perfectamente quien era más bien no era de esperarse si llevaba 2 años con la misma rutina y otra vez el faker azul arruina los planes de este tenía una ira interna que no se notaba, pero dentro del mismo sabía que estaba ahí y si era quien él pensaba esta ira aumentaría y a lo mejor se descontrolaría

shadow: *abriendo la puerta* humm que quieres faker

Sonic: que hay black esto está amy

Shadow: si está pero no creo que quiera hablar contigo

Amy: shadow quien es

Shadow: solo es alguien que no vale la pena tranquila *sin dejar de mirar a sonic*

Sonic: o vamos shadow solo quiero remediar lo que hice

A shadow se le notaba la ira que carga se sentía el ambiente extremadamente pesado además de que los iris sangre de shadow empezaban a cambiar de rojo a negro al igual que su pelaja esto solo Sonic lo notaba, pero amy no por la distancia que había y porque la sala donde se encontraba estaba a oscuras dificultaba así su vista

Shadow: Sonic por última vez retírate antes de que aquí corra sangre * apretando los puños*

Sonic: lo siento shadow pero no creo que eso suceda tengo que hablar con ella

Amy: *acercándose a la puerta* shady porque tardas tanto *mirando a sonic* o eres tu….. que quieres

Sonic: amy que bien este solo quería hablar contigo a solas si es posible *mirando shadow otra vez*

Shadow: *esperando la respuesta de amy*

Amy: estare bien de todas formas sera rápido cualquier cosa yo te aviso si se llega a sobre pasar *sonriéndole*

Shadow solo había asentido y se retiró de la puerta aún tenía esa ira y necesitaba soltar, pero sabía que si lo hacía correría mucha sangre tenía que controlarse no podía permitir que amy lo viera en esa forma ya que lo más seguro es que se asustaría y empezara a sentir temor por él y ahí estaba sentado a la espera de la eriza rosada sin nada que hacer cuando de repente oye un pequeño chillido será alegría o es dolor no sabía cuál de los dos era lo único que podía hacer es esperar a amy. Ya después de un rato amy aparece con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un ramo de flores en la mano

Shadow: *extrañado por el ramo* y que paso

Amy: *aun con su sonrisa* pues se disculpó por lo que dijo y me trajo estas flores como disculpa además de que me invito a salir a una cita con el ahorita no es emocionante

Shadow: eh si claro

Amy: shady tenías razón otra vez si estaba muy cerca y ya sé que el destino quiere que Sonic y yo estemos juntos gracias por todo *abrasándolo y besando su mejilla* eres el mejor amigo que puedo tener te quiero

Shadow: *impactado por sus palabras* eh si *correspondiendo el abrazo* yo también te quiero

Amy: bueno me voy antes de que se me haga tarde para la cita chao shadow *despidiéndose*

Shadow: hasta luego amy *bajando la mirada*

Impotencia, dolor, ira, inconformidad eso y otros sentimientos negativos volvieron a su cabeza otra vez la había perdido, otra vez se fue con aquel que la lastima, otra vez estoy aquí solo y para que sigo intentado si ya llevo 2 años con lo mismo se preguntaba el mismo

Shadow: *aun con el puño apretado* rayos! Porque siempre es lo mismo acaso no puedes ver lo que siento por ti amy *sollozando* jumm ja lo siento corazón, pero otra vez te tendrás que aguantar, odio llorar y eso no cambiara ahora que hare, pues seguiré con lo mío y otra vez me volveré el cupido negro.

 **Ehyyyyy que pasa chavales que tal les gusto para ser mi primero one-shot no sé cómo me quedo espero que les guste esto es como una disculpa por tener abandonado esta cuenta, pero para que sepan que ya volvi y con ánimos de seguir escribiendo historias**

 **Solo una aclaratoria esto es como un shadamy solo que shadow quiere a amy más que una amiga eso es obvio pero lo que quiero aclarar es la última palabra que escribí "cupido negro" esto como yo lo tomo es como aquellas personas que son capaces de dar felicidad a las demás personas o a una persona en especifica por la cual ellos tienen sentimientos hacia ella, pero esta no lo sabe entonces ellos sacrifican esa felicidad que anhelan solo para ver a la otra persona feliz**

 **Yo he visto muy pocas veces esto, pero si lo he visto y cada vez que lo veo les doy mis respetos y créanme tener mi respeto cuesta ya que soy asocial y no es que me cuesta tener amigo si no que no quiero tener amigos por cosas personas y los pocos que tengo bueno ellos supieron cómo llegar hasta donde están, pero sin más nada que decir hasta la próxima vez que suba otro fics**


End file.
